A number of devices intended for temporary attachment to roof rafters to support fascia boards at the ends thereof during installation have been developed, as illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,836,517; 5,192,059; 5,228,667; 5,611,189; 6,240,702; 6,318,711; 6,820,868; D567,070 and D568,184.
Among the prior art fascia board supports disclosed in these prior art references are devices that are not adjustable at all, are adjustable for different fascia board sizes but not for different roof pitches, only generally support the fascia board without positioning it in the proper position and orientation for fastening to the rafters, require nailing to rafter for the temporary attachment thereto and thus require significant effort to detach after use, require installation on the rafter from specific directions that may be awkward for the installer, include user adjustable features that require visual alignment and fine tuning by the user, and include several adjustable features each requiring user input and therefore take significant time to install.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a fascia board support device that is flexible for use on roof rafters of different pitches while being user friendly by allowing easy installation and removal of the device and achieving proper positioning of the fascia board upon placement in the device for fastening to the rafter without further manual positioning of the board.